Amor Encubierto
by Isa4everSMacked
Summary: Los laboratorios de New Orleans y New York deben unirse para atrapar a un acecino en serié, y los jefe de los detectives tienen un plan maestro, que dará un giro de 180 gradados en la vida Mac Taylor y Stella Bonasera, ya nada volverá hacer igual.
1. El regreso

**Amor Encubierto**

**-Argumento **

Los laboratorios de New Orleans y New York deben unirse para atrapar a un acecino en serié, y los jefe de los detectives tienen un plan maestro, que dará un giro de 180 gradados en la vida Mac Taylor y Stella Bonasera, ya nada volverá hacer igual.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

**El Regreso**

Era un día tranquilo New York, los aires frescos de otoño se hacia sentir en las calles de la ciudad, a pesar de que los árboles habían comenzado a perder sus primeras hojas y pronto pintarían las calles de marrón, amarillo y ocre.

En una fecha así Stella Bonasera, regresaba a la ciudad que nunca duerme, llena de añoranza por sus amigos, por ver a su pequeña princesa Lucy, después de un año de haberse marchado. Y por supuesto que estaba él, Mac, con quien casi podría decirse no habían mantenido contacto, después de la última noche que este lugar del mundo fue testigo..

Cómo seria estar de nuevo frente a frente. Ya pronto lo sabría, se dirigía rumbo al laboratorio, mataría el deseo de verlos a todos nuevamente, y volvería verlo a él, y tendría que ponerse a trabajar en conjunto, aunque aun no concia cual era el motivo, ni porque su jefe la había enviado sola a ella a New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Laboratorio- sala de conferencia **

Sinclair había convocado a todo el equipo a una reunión. Todos comenzaron a llegar y a tomar su lugar.

"Qué quiere Sinclair, Mac"

"No lo se Danny, tendremos que esperar"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Un placer que este de vuelta Detective Bonasera"

"El placer es todo mío, Jefe Sinclair"

"Vamos a la sala de conferencia, estoy seguro que todos se alegraran de verla"

"Seguro" Aunque no se si Mac estará muy afín, pensaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veo que estamos todos, Detective puede pasar.

"Stell" linds se levantó inmediatamente de su silla a abrasarla

"Linds," retribuyendo el abrazo.

"Se que todos aquí están feliz, por ver a la detective Bonasera, pero tenemos comunicación con el jefe y el equipo de Bonasera, al igual que los Csi de Miami, luego de informar el motivo que aquí nos reúne y de esbozar el plan, prometo que Bonasera será de ustedes para ponerse al día"

"Ok, jefe" linds acentuó

"Detective tome asiento"

Ella asintió y tomo asiento, enfrente a él, no había forma de no verse, no existía manera de evitarse, justo así tenia que ser, por qué, ya que era la única silla disponible en el lugar, casualidad, tal vez, sus miradas se encontraron, en silencios los dos sabían, desde el primer instante, que les estaba pasando y que querían decir. Y la conferencia empezó

"Buenas Días, soy Randy Sogbe, jefe de los detectives de New Orleans y la personas aquí presente son el equipo de la detective Bonasera. Quisiera informarle que tenemos un acecino en serie actuando en ambas ciudades, que recién fue descubierto en la ultima semana por nosotros, debido a un asesinato cometido en la ciudad de Miami, en la fiesta brindada por Sr. Hueber"

"Cómo puede ser posible eso?" pregunto Mac.

"Es lo siguiente Mac, hace dos semana una pareja fue asesinada en la fiesta de Sr. Hueber, las pistas nos condujeron a el laboratorio de New Orleans, debido a que se encontró sangre seca en el arma homicida perteneciente a una victima de esa ciudad." Dijo Horatio.

Stella interrumpió, "Si en los últimos tres meses manejamos con mi equipo las muertes de 5 parejas, todas conectadas por la modalidad del asesinato , personas importantes que asistieron a las más lujosa fiestas, pero sin pista ninguna que nos condujera al acecino"

"Cómo, es que se relaciona con New York?" Mac preguntó

"Bien, sucede que el arma también fue usada en esa ciudad, la sangre seca encontrada pertenecía además a un segunda victima de New york" Horatio afirmo.

"Si tuvimos unos casos de parejas, y dichas victimas participaron de fiestas privadas aquí, donde la única conexión entre si era la organización del evento por la misma empresa pero sin resolución ninguna"

"Así es, nosotros logramos tener un bosquejo del identic, debido a que la mujer que sobrevivió al hecho en nuestra ciudad, nos brindo como información, que era un hombre caucásico, de ojos color miel, de pelo negro, de uno metro ochenta. Dicho descripción, tuvo coincidencia en el codics, con una persona con antecedentes por intento de homicidio de su pareja."

"Y no lo atraparon" se apresuro a preguntar Jo

"Por desgracia no, su dirección es falsa, así que volvimos a foja cero, hasta que se le pidió participación a la empresa, pudiendo descubrir que tenemos tres personas con sus rasgo las cuales una de ellas podría de ser, pero no podemos arrestarlos porque no hay pruebas suficientes para proceder con dicha acción, lo que nos preocupa debido al evento que se acerca" Horatio comunicaba.

"Exacto. Y las oficinas de fiscales, de ambas ciudades no quieren mas cuerpos, ni nuevos casos en otra ciudad, así que con el ultimo hecho sucedido, nos dieron orden de actuar, lo que provoco el armar en conjunto, y con el señor Randy Sogbe un plan"

"De que se trata?" Jo Danville pregunta

"Lo siguiente, la Doctora Amor, muy conocida últimamente brindara una fiesta junto a un evento privado e intimo en Trump International Beach Resort, Miami, con la misma empresa, que organizo las anteriores, donde se encontraron los cuerpos. Por lo que creemos que puede ser el próximo blanco de nuestro acecino, y acabe decir que las posibilidades son grandes"

**"**Pero esta fuera de nuestras jurisdicciones" Danny dijo

"Si señor Messer"

"Entonces, cómo vamos a fíltranos?"

"Ya que lo pregunta Sr. Ross, será Randy Sogbe quien nos explicara"

"La Doctora Amor es una vieja amiga de mi hija, así que fue fácil poder hablar con ella, un poco más difícil convérsala de que nos dejara entra en su mundo pero asedio"

"El plan?" Lindsay pregunto ya ansiosa

"Calma, es el siguiente, como bien es cocido la doctora se encarga del aburrimiento en la pareja, de la confianza, de la muestra de afecto y sobre todo de la recuperación del enamoramiento, así que solo acepto que fueran uno de lo nuestros, si ella era quien los elegía, y lo hacían como pareja"

"A quien eligió?" Pregunto Danny entusiasmado.

"Señor Sinclair dejo esa parte para usted"

"Perfecto" Sinclair caminaba por la sala y le entrego a Mac y Stella el Acta de Registro de matrimonio, "Como podan ver ya saben quienes son los elegidos, su nombres serán: Alexander Windsor y Cristel Gianakopoulos y están casados hace cinco años"

"Qué?, Cómo?, Por qué?" Preguntaron a dúo Mac y Stella.

"Porque la sorpresa, tengo entendido que son viejos amigos, y no tengo duda que se conocen muy bien detectives, será una tarea fácil para ustedes" Randy Sogbe afirmo

"Si, pero" el dúo repitió.

"Woao ahora se habla así, a dúo?"

Danny bromeaba "Messer" dijo Mac serio

"No le encuentro el problema, respecto a sus preguntas no se porque la doctora los eligió, solo se que son sus condiciones y así va ser, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo" Exigió Sinclair

"Espera, y si el acecino los reconoce?" Jo pregunto preocupada

"El acecino no tiene idea de que los laboratorios encontraron conexión en los casos, al igual que la prensa tampoco esta informada."

"Si, pero puede reconocerlos, ellos dos si han salido en la prensa." Dijo Jo

"Si, pero dentro de sus propias ciudades, es la razón por la que los hombres tienen que ser nuestros y no del equipo de csi de Miami, los cuales también están informado del plan, y están dispuestos a trabajar con nosotros, pero será a distancia para no levantar sospecha"

"Ok, Y una vez que ellos estén adentro cómo se sigue?" Jo preguntó.

"Ya que lo pregunta usted y el Oficial Flack, y un oficial del FBI elegido por las fiscalía, que no me fue informado por el momento, estarán hospedados en el hotel, y serán parte de la guardia privada de la doctora, podrán así vigilar el lugar, y estar cerca por si la dudas, porque los detectives Bonasera y Taylor estarán aislados debido a que deben cumplir con el protocolo de el evento. Además dos integrantes del laboratorio de New Orleans, formaran parte del catering del evento. Adam junto a Félix del equipo de New Orleans monitoreará las cámaras del evento y lo referente a lo tecnológico del hotel. Mientras tanto Messer estará a cargo del laboratorio, y lo demás deberán ocuparse de lo casos que puedan surgir además de ayudar en lo que puedan. Se entendió?"

"Por supuesto, pero el evento de la Doctora no dura tres días?"Sheldon indago

"Efectivamente, eso es así"

"Tres días" Mac y Stella se miraron era la tercera ves que ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo y involuntariamente sonrieron.

"Si detectives, tres días a partir de mañana ambos son marido y mujer, su avión parte mañana a las 10. Mientras que Danville y Flack deberán esperar a los integrantes del equipo de Bonasera y al oficial del FBI, y tomaran el avión de las 12 junto a la doctora. Creo que todo esta dicho, así que la conferencia se da por terminada por mi parte, hasta luego jefe Sogbe" Sinclair les informo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego jefe Sinclair, y buena suerte"

"Bien, ustedes están libres" dijo Sinclair y abandono la sala.

Todos ahí a dentro no entendían cual era el problema de Mac y Stella en tener que fingir ser marido y mujer, son amigos que se conocen como nadie, si seguro ellos algunas vez quisieron que sus amigos fueran algo más, pero siempre era la misma repuesta, somos amigos, y ahora que sucedía, esa era la gran incógnita. Linds se acerco y volvió abrazarla

"Te extrañe mucho Stell"

"Yo a ti mi amiga. Y mi princesa Lucy cómo está?"

"Ella esta bien, creciendo muy rápido, y estoy segura que te ha extrañado mucho"

"No puede esperar a verla, linds"

"Stella debiste venir antes" Don decía en un tono enojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso me suena a reproche, mi hermano" Stella se acerco y lo abrazo.

"Yo quiero mi abrazo también mi niña" Sid la abrazo

"Por supuesto Sid, te extrañe"

"Bom.. Que bien, que este de vuelta querida"

"Hey, sigues siendo el mismo, como extrañaba esos Bom" Decía mientras lo abrasaba

"Será que yo me gane un abrazo también?" Dice Sheldon fingiendo estar herido.

"Claro"

Los minutos siguientes fueron así, abrazos, risas, y la alegría de volver a vernos todos juntos de nuevo, de nuevo en casa, en familia.

Mac se limito a observar "Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo" afirmo y se retiro de la sala. Ella solo sonrió.

Solo sabe Dios como extrañaba esa sonrisa, llena de luz, que me hace vulnerable. Se que ahí adentro nadie entendió mi actitud, que podría hacer, después de esa noche ya nada fue igual y yo realmente en este momento no tenia idea de cómo actuar.

"Stella ella es Jo Danville. Jo Danville ella es Stella Bonasera" Lindsay las presento.

"Un placer, he oído hablar de ti" dijo Stella

"Espero que bien, yo también he escuchado cosas sobre ti, es un gusto conocer a la famosa Bonasera" Jo sonrió

"Famosas por qué?" dijo Stella

"Es que aquí todo el mundo me hablado de ti" afirmo Jo"

"Me alegro que no me hayan olvidado"

"Eso jamás, chicos vamos a The Breslin, almorzamos y seguimos poniéndonos al día, al fin de cuenta tenemos el día libre no" dijo Adam. "Vamos, Vamos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oficina de Mac Taylor "Mac, vamos The Breslin a comer algo, vienes" Curioseo "Gracia Lindsay, pero tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, ustedes vayan y diviértanse"

"Pero Mac. Stella esta de vuelta, vamos"

"No, ya dije, Vayan"

"Ok" Lindsay dijo aunque no entendía nada, salio un poco enojada, eran Mac y Stella inseparables, y el ahora ni siquiera quería ir con ellos, que fue lo que sucedió.

Mac lamentaba haber sido tan frió con Lindsay, pero sabia que si iba el clima iba ser súper tenso, las cosas no acabaron bien y él ahora no quería arruinar nada, no era el momento.. Decidió dar un paseo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había caminado por New York sin rumbo, solo en compañía de sus perturbados pensamientos, que no lo dejaban en paz, como olvidar esa noche en que sus cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, noche llena de de besos apasionados, de caricia, de amor, y de deseo.

Su piel era tan suave, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, más de lo que un día el puedo imaginar, en ese momento fueron solo ellos, sin perturbaciones ni preguntas, nada importaba solo eran sus cuerpos uniéndose, entregándose.

Mac no supo porque pero termino entrando en una joyería

"Señor puedo ayudarlo"

"Quisiera ver las alianza y los anillos de compromiso"

"Claro señor, acompáñeme"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hotel **

El almuerzo había sido increíble, lleno de anécdotas, de recuerdos, de risas, de emociones, después de un año era imposible no darme cuenta lo importante que ellos son en mi vida, se me venían a la mente todas aquellas situaciones alegres y también las tristes que ocurrieron a lo largo de todos los años en New York. Pero también tenía su lado dolorido, Mac, quisiera que todo fuese como antes lo socios, los amigos que siempre estaban juntos a afrontando los problemas, compartiendo los momentos mas hilarantes, pero lo que sucedió hoy dejaba en claro que nada seria igual, y todo por esa bendita noche, en que todo cambio.. Su celular sonó, y la saco de los pensamientos.

"Bonasera"

"Hola Stella, soy Mac"

"Sí"

"Se que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, pero será que nosotros podríamos vernos mañana antes de embarcar"

"Mac"

"Stella, por favor, nos debemos una charla"

"Esta bien, en donde?"

"En jacks stirb brewed, estas de acuerdo?"

"OK, nos vemos ahí"

"Gracias. Buenas noches Stella"

"Buenas noches Mac"

Stella se acostó, y no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba en esa noche antes de irse a New Orleans, donde por fin había estados juntos, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, locos de deseos saboreaba cada parte de su piel, disfrutaban uno del otro, de cada toque, de cada suspiro, de cada gesto sin límites, sin restricciones, sin preocupaciones, solo dos amantes en una noche de verano entregándose, nadando en un mar de placer y de lujuria, una noche de amor.

**Continuara **

**Que creen?**


	2. Horas antes

**Capitulo 2**

En poco tiempo se vulva a la rutina pero debía subir algo antes, pero aviso que puedo tardar en actualizar porque de seguro cuente con menos tiempo para poder escribir…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Horas antes<strong>

"Buenas noches Don, aun por aquí?"

"Buenas noches Jo, en realidad me estaba yendo, tu?"

"Igual"

"Quieres ir a cenar?"

"Creo que mejor no, mi hija me espera"

"Vamos es solo una cena, prometo devolverte temprano a casa"

"Ok, vamos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casa de los Messer**

"Danny no crees que fue rara la actitud de Mac hoy?"

"Si, verdaderamente"

"Después de un año yo creí que estaría feliz de verla, y parecía todo lo contrario. Crees que algo cambio entre ellos?"

"Algo cómo que linds?"

"Habrá alguna posibilidad que hayan cruzado la línea?"

"Crees que sí?"

"Tal vez, Mac no fue a despedirla al aeropuerto, y yo no recuerdo haberlo visto hablar con ella ni una vez por teléfono desde que se fue, y hoy parecían dos conocidos completamente desconocidos, quizás es porque hay algo más"

"Quizás, ya lo averiguaremos. Estoy seguro que la doctora nos ayudara"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si claro, qué?"

"Qué hay entre Mac y Stella?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Fueron pareja?"

"Pareja, Jo?"

"Si, su lenguaje corporal de hoy indico perfectamente que algo le molestaba, no crees que pudieron estar juntos?"

"Jo"

"Don, crees que no hay ninguna posibilidad?"

"Ninguna"

"Seguro?"

"Son amigos, aliados, compañeros de vida. No voy a negar que mas de una vez nosotros quisimos que ellos fueran algo más, y que algunas situaciones sucedidas invitaban a creer perfectamente en que Mac y Stella eran pareja, pero lo real es quede aquí a que ellos lo hayan hecho hay un abismo. Siempre fue la misma respuestas, somos amigos"

"Puedo darte mi opinión?"

"Por supuesto"

"No dudo de tus palabras, ni de la amistad de ellos. Ahora mi instinto dice que ellos dos traspasaron la línea, y seguramente no termino de la manera ideal. No soy quien para meterme pero yo no recuerdo que Mac haya hablado de ella cuando ustedes contaban anécdotas, y no recuerdo ni una llamada, o una carta lo que sea que permita afirmar que ellos mantenían contacto durante todo este tiempo.

Hoy no dudo que Mac se haya sorprendido de verla más que todos ustedes, y seguramente estaba feliz pero algo lo incomodo, y por alguna razón no fue con nosotros al almuerzo, no te preguntaste porque, no se abrazaron, ni siquiera un beso de bienvenida a su gran amiga, y él se retiro de la sala lo más rápido posible. No conozco a Stella pero te afirmo que su mente estuvo muy lejos de aquí muchas veces, y que hoy estaba rara"

"Poniéndolo de esa forma, no me animaría a negarlo pero tampoco a confirmarlo. Si hoy muchas cosas fueron raras, pero me cuesta creer después de tanto años de amistad, Mac y Stella lo inseparables, estén alejados"

"Don no quise ponerlo así tampoco"

"Esta bien Jo, creo que solo hablamos de un realidad que yo quiero negar"

"De verdad no quise ponerte mal, además puedo estar equivocada no?"

"Sabes déjemelo así. Ahora yo puedo preguntarte algo?

"Claro"

"No pensaste en que Russ puede ser el oficial de FBI que nos acompañe?"

"Don, ni de bromas digas eso, no quiero verlo"

"Es en serio. Deberías llamarlo y averiguar"

"Tal vez: Pero ahora tengo que ir a casa"

"Ok, te llevo"

"No es necesario"

"Te llevo, y no es una consulta"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En la mañana siguiente **

"Buenos días Stell"

"Buenos días"

"Nosotras queríamos darte una sorpresa" decía linds con Lucy en sus brazos.

"Hola princesa, te acuerdas de mí?"

"Tía Stell" dijo gritando, mientras saltaba de los brazos de su madre para los brazos de Stella, quien retribuyo el abrazo.

"Sabe usted es muy hermosa"

"Si. Si, sabia" Decía mientras movía la cabeza de de manera afirmativa.

"Definitivamente es hija de Danny" Decía Stella, mientras todas toman asiento en el sofá de la habitación de hotel.

Linds se rió "Cómo has pasado la noche? Descansaste?"

"Bien, descanse si"

"Preparada para ser la mujer de Taylor?"

"Linds es solo trabajo, no tengo que prepararme para nada"

Pero antes que linds pudiera hablar, "Tío Mac y Tía Stell juntos, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí" asentía con la cabeza bien enérgica, arriba y abajo Lucy.

"Lucy" dijo Stella

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí" volvió a repetir la niña.

"Ya ves, lo que dicen, que los niños no mienten"

"Linds"

"Que Stell, nunca te lo imaginaste ustedes dos juntos"

Si supieras, sí yo te digiera que ya paso, sabia que Linds le hubiera encantado oír eso pero "Linds por favor, es mi amigo"

"Amigo, segura?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces por qué no se hablaron en este año?"

"De dónde sacas esas ideas locas"

"Stell vamos, y aunque no fuera así, ayer qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Porque lo dices, no sucedió nada. Mac tenia trabajo solo eso, nosotros hablamos por la noche"

"Esta bien, finjamos que te creo Stell"

"Es verdad, no sucede nada" Stella dijo muy seria, aunque lo que más quería era poder desahogarse con su amiga, pero no era la hora, ni el momento.

"Ok, tampoco quiero que discutamos por esto" ahora linds estaba segura que había un alejamiento entre Mac y de Stella, y que tendría que existir una buena razón, pero resolvió respetar el silencio de su amiga, al menos por ahora.

"Yo tampoco"

"Tía Stell, estas peleada con el tío Mac?"

"No mi amor, por supuesto que no"

"Yo quiero mucho al tío Mac" dijo Stella con su mejor sonrisa.

"Y él te quiere a ti" dijo Lucy. Stella volvió a sonreír a la niña.

"Nosotros tenemos que irnos Stell, tengo que dejar a Lucy en la guardería, te llevo algún lugar?"

"No muchas gracias"

"Bien, nos vemos"

"Ok. Hasta luego"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En el café **

Cuando Stella llegó, los café ya estaban sobre la mesa, y ella no podía durar lo bien que ese hombre consocia sus gustos…

"Buen día, Mac"

"Buen día Stella, espero no te moleste que haya pedido ya"

"No, por supuesto, todo bien"

"Como estás?"

"Bien, tu?"

"Bien"

El silencio los invadió, creo que ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación que hace un año a tras debió existir pero que simplemente no paso, por egos, celos y algo más…miedo…

"Mac, si vamos directo al punto, que querías hablar?"

Él con cariño apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándosela con mucho _amor, ella no podía negar que le agradaba pero … Antes que uno de los dos pudiera hablar, alguien los interrumpió.. _

"Sabia que esto algún día iba pasar"

"Tu" dijeron los dos a dúos …

**Continuará …..**

* * *

><p>Bien aun no decido si hacer algo con Jo y Don, o su marido veremos que sale de mi mente … y si quien aparece se queda par arruinar un poco los planes del destino… nunca tuve nada contra ella pero fue quien se me vino ala mente.. veremos.. háganme saber que es lo creen<p> 


End file.
